A sliding bearing such as a thrust sliding bearing and a radial sliding bearing includes a sliding member and a mating member that respectively have sliding surfaces. The sliding member and the mating member are held with the sliding surfaces of the sliding member and the mating member being in contact with each other. In this sliding bearing, with a load being exerted on the sliding surface of the mating member from the sliding member, the sliding member slides relative to the mating member. Therefore, a material having a high sliding property is required for the sliding member.
As a material used for the above-mentioned sliding member, a material including carbon that has lubricity is suggested. For example, in Patent Document 1, a carbon sliding material in which opening pores of a porous carbon material are impregnated with tar pitch, resin, metal or an alloy is described.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2008-249129 A